I Falling In Love With My Best Friend
by nessaglecia
Summary: MYUNGSTAL [ Myungsoo Krystal ] MYUNGSOOJUNG [ Myungsoo Soojung ] a new FanFiction I FALLING IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND


**_Title : I Falling In Love With My Best Friend_**

 ** _Author :_** ** _nessaglecia_**

 ** _Main cast : Kim Myungsoo( L Infinite ) Jung Soo Jung ( Krystal F(x) )_**

 ** _Other cast : Taeyeon [SNSD], Baekhyun [EXO], minhyuk [CNBlue],  
Kim so hyun [actress], Suzy [MissA], Lee min ho [actor]_**

 ** _Genre : best friend,romance_**

 ** _Lenght : Oneshot_**

Happy Reading :):):)

Krystal pov

5 tahun pun sudah berlalu begitu cepat.. aku sudah berumur 18 tahun dan sebentar lagi aku akan lulus..

Aku berjalan mengelilingi taman bermain seperti biasannya dan aku melihat seorang namja lagi duduk di ayunan ,

TAK!

Aku mendorong namja itu dari belakang

"Yak! Kenapa kamu suka banget sih ngedorong orang dari belakang?" kata namja itu kesal

Aku mendekati namja itu " miann haha, itu lah ciri khas aku haha" kata ku sambil tertawa dan mengulurkan tangan ku untuk membantunya berdiri

"aishhhh" kata namja itu sambil berdiri

Tiba-tiba namja itu merangkul dan menyiksa ku mungkin bisa di bilang lagi di bully(?)

"hiaaa! Lepasss!" kata ku sambil marah

Namja itu melepaskan aku " ahh mian nee jelekk" kata namja itu sambil mengacak acak rambut ku

TAKK!

Aku memukul kepala namja itu " kau mau mati?" kata ku kepada namja itu

" kau memang pemarah ya dari dulu hmmm…"

"ishhh!" kata ku tertawa dan aku berjalan untuk duduk diayunan

Aku menatap namja itu,namja itu masih seperti biasanya yang cuek dan dingin,namja itu adalah sahabat ku saat kecil,saat kita pertama kali ketemu aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini,dan reaksinya sama seperti waktu itu,namja itu sangat cuek,dia tidak pernah tau kapan aku ulang tahun dan apa yang terjadi pada ku dia tidak pernah menanyakan sesuatu tentang aku,dia hanya tau tentang aku kalau aku curhat padanya,

*Flash back

Aku melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk sendirian,aku mendekati namja itu….

BRUKK!

Namja itu jatuh karena ada anak kecil tak sengaja mendorongnya dari belakang,aku pun mendekati namja itu dan menolongnya

"hey! Kamu harus hati-hati haha" kata ku sambil tertawa

"ahh ne…' kata namja dengan raut wajah yang takut pada ku

"hey! Muka nya biasa aja kali, " kata ku sambil memukul kepalanya

"heyyyy!" kata namja itu kesal

"miann…." Kata ku sambil tertawa kencang

Aku dan namja itu pun duduk bersebelahan di ayunan ,tiba-tiba ada seorang eonnie menghampiri namja itu,aku kaget… hari ulang tahun aku dan namja itu sama,ya.. Hari ini aku dan namja itu berulang tahun,aku pun segera pulang,saat pulang aku tidak bertemu orang tua ku,orang tuaku sedang sibuk berkerja,aku menunggu kedua orang tuaku di ruang tamu,sudah 5 jam aku menunggu dan orang tua ku belum pulang,sekarang sudah jam 11 malam,aku pergi kekamar lalu aku tidur,saat pagi-pagi aku bangun aku harap orang tuaku ada dirumah dan merayakan ulangtahun ku pagi ini,karena kemarin ibu dan ayahku sangat sibuk ,saat aku keluar kamar…

Brakkk!

Aku melihat ayah dan ibu ku sedang bertengkar,dan ayah ku menampar ibuku sangat kencang sehingga ibuku jatuh kelantai ,aku sangat takut dan aku tidak keluar jam kemudia ayah dan ibuku pergi untuk berkerja,aku keluar kamar dan hanya ada sarapan di meja makan,aku memakan sarapan melihat sebuah lollipop yang terletak di meja makan,saat aku sudah selesai makan,seperti biasa aku bermain di taman,saat aku keluar taman,aku melihat seorang namja lagi duduk di ayunan,ternyata namja yang kemarin,aku mendekati namja itu dan

BRUKK!

Aku mendorong namja itu dari belakang

"aishhh! Jinjja! Kenapa kamu dorong aku?!" kata namja itu kesal

"miann" kataku sambil tertawa

Namja itu hanya membuang napas berat dan segera berdiri lalu duduk di ayuanan dan aku pun ikut duduk di ayuanan,disebalah kiri namja itu.

"oh yaa…. Kemarin kamu ulang tahun ya?" aku bertanya pada namja itu ,dan namja itu tak menjawab pertanyaan ku

Aku pun langsung menggeluarkan lollipop dari saku ku "nahh… buat kamu, saengil chukha hamnida" kata aku sambil memberikan lollipop itu,tapi namja itu tidak ada reaksi,dan namja itu hanya diam

"yakk! Kalao ada yang ngomong sama kamu jangan di dieminnn.. nihh lollipop buat kamu oh ya soal tadi mian" kata ku kesal,dan aku menaruh lollipop itu dia tangan namja itu,dan aku langsung pergi

"tunggu.."kata namja itu

" waeeee?"

"nama kamu siapa?" namja itu bertanya pada ku

"krystal, nama kamu?"

"myungsoo, , gomawo " kata namja itu sambil berteriak

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu pergi

*Flash back END

Awal yang lucu saat pertama kali aku bertemu myungsoo,aku memandang sahabat ku yang duduk di sebelah ku,Aku.. bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti myungsoo…

"yak! Kamu tunggu bentar ya" kata ku lalu pergi

"kamu mau kemana?" kata myungsoo binggung

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan myungsoo

TAKKK!

aku melemparkan telur dan tepung diatas kepala myungsoo

"saeng il chukkha hamnidaaa myungsoo-ahh"

"yak! Kamu tau ini bau ga sih?"

"ga tau deh " kata ku meledek myungsoo dan segera lari,myungsoo pun mengejar ku

" yak! Kau jangan lari-lari, cepat sana kau mandi,kalau kamu pegang aku awas yaa!" kata ku sambil marah

"hmmm… arraseo" myungsoo memegang tangan ku dan segera kabur masuk kerumahnya

" yak! Kau mau matii?" aku menyusul myungsoo yang berlari menuju rumahnya

Aku masuk kerumah myungsoo dan myungsoo pun segera mandi saat myungsoo selesai mandi, myungsoo pun keluar untuk menaruh baju kotor di mesin cuci

DOORRRR

"saeng il il myungsoo ui Saeng il chughahamnida." aku menyanyikan lagu untuk myungsoo,sambil membawa kue ulang tahun di tangan ku

"aku benci ulang tahun.."

"waee? Ulang tahun kan seru" kata ku sambil menaruh kue di meja makan

"sinii dudukkk… ayo duduk" kata ku sambil menarik myungsoo.

Ting Tong ( bel bunyi)

"tunggu bentar ok?"

Ternyata krystal memesan Seaweed Soup,kimbap,bimbimbap,bulgogi,jjajangmeyeon,tteokbokki, krystal langsung menghidangkannya di meja makan dan menyalakan lilin yang menghiasi kue ulang tahunnya

"saeingil chukkha hamnida myung soo ayo tiup" kata krystal

"sudah ku bilang,aku benci ulang tahun!"

"ah yaudah kalau kamu benci ulang tahun, aku yang tiup" krystal pun meniup lilin itu

"dahh ayo makann….., ini bukan untuk ngerayain ulang tahun kamu! Tapi ulang tahun aku!" kata ku

"ne? kamu ulang tahun hari ini?"

"neeee" kata ku sambil memakan jjajangmeyeon

"oh ya kenapa kamu benci ulang tahun?" Tanyaku

"saat aku berulang tahun yang ke 8 tahun, kedua orangtuaku bercerai dan aku harus ikut dengan ayahku,awalnya semua baik-baik saja,tapi setelah aku berginjak umur ku yang ke 10 tahun,ibuku dikabarkan meninggal dunia,saat ibuku meninggal dunia tepat pada hari ulang tahun aku selalu berfikir kenapa hal buruk selalu terjadi ketika aku ulang tahun..,belum lama setelah ibu ku meninggal, aku dan ayah ku pindah ke pulau jeju. Aku hidup sejahtera bersama ayahku meninggalkan ku,entah kemana ia ini adalah hadiah ke 3 yang sangat pahit ,hadiah itu untuk ulang tahun ku yang ke 11 tahun .aku.. hanya hidup bersama dengan itu adalah anak dari adik ibu noona itu Kim Taeyeon, aku sangat bahagia bersama dengan taeyeon noona, taeyeon noona sangat memperhatikan ku dan sangat sayang pada ku Beberapa bulan kemudia taeyeon noona harus menikah dengan baekhyun hyung. Aku sangat bahagia karena taeyeon noona sudah menikah tapi aku hidup sendirian di rumah dan rasanya sangat berbeda dan sepi… "

" ohh karena itu kah kamu benci ulang tahun mu? Itu kan masa lalu lupain aja" kata ku

"segampang itu kamu ngomong lupain aja? Itu emang masa lalu tapi itu gk segampang itu! Kamu gk bakal ngerti gimana perasaan ku!"

" yak! Aku tau! Aku juga ngerasa hal yang sama kokk!, ah udah sekarangkan lagi ulang tahun aku yang ke 18. Ayo makann" kata ku sambil membukakan jjajangmeyeon untuk myungsoo

"ahh nee"

krystal pov END

Myungsoo pov

Aku kaget dengan apa yang di katakan krystal,aku ini sahabat macam apa? Aku tidak tau kapan krystal ulang tahun dan apa yang terjadi terhadap krystal,kita makan dengan suasana keheningan.

setelah selesai makan krystal mengajak ku ke atap,saat di atap aku dan krystal hanya memandang pemandangan yang indah,aku menatap krystal,dan aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara

"hmm,maksud kamu pas di meja makan tadi?'

"yang mana? Yang tentang aku juga ngerasain hal yang sama kaya kamu?"

" iyaa"

" hey kerasukan apa kamu nanya tentang aku?biasanya kamu paling males dengar cerita aku,hm..

waktu aku masih kecil orangtua ku sering memarahi ku dan mereka berdua sering bertengkar,dan yang kena adalah itu aku berusaha buat berhentiin meraka supaya tidak bertengkar lagi, tiba-tiba ibu ku mendorong ku sehingga aku terjatuh dan ayah ku berteriak pada ku agar aku tidak ikut campur,aku nangis dan ibu ku melihat aku,ibu ku berkata kepada ku dengan nada tinggi kenapa aku harus hidup?, aku hidup untuk membawa masalah pada keluarga ini,suatu hari pas hari ulang tahun ku,aku berharap mereka ada dirumah,tapi mereka belum kembali,saat pagi hari aku berharap mereka mengucapkan dan memberiku hadiah,ternyata tidak hahaha,justru aku melihat sebuah hal yang ku menampar ibuku sehingga ibuku terjatuh di lantai ,dan ibuku melemparkan gelas kepada ayah ku ,saat itu aku tidak berani hanya di kamar dan menangis,saat kedua orang tua ku sudah pergi,aku keluar dan bermain di taman,kamu ingat gak pas pertama kali kita ketemu dan aku kasih kamu lollipop?,saat aku berjalan pulang,seorang ahjuma memberi tahu kalau kedua orang tua ku meninggal dunia,aku berfikir apa itu hadiah untuk ulang tahun ku? Haha" kata krystal sambil tertawa

Aku melihat krystal yang tertawa walaupun ia lagi sedih,hebat….  
dia bisa terus tersenyum walaupun ia mengalami hal yang buruk

"karena itu kamu hidup sendiri?"

"waktu itu aku hidup bersama halmeoni ,tapi halmeoni sudah meninggal dunia"

"mian, aku benar-benar ga tau" aku meminta maaf kepada krystal

"gwenchana, mian soal yang di meja makan,aku juga ga tau" katanya sambil tersenyum

"gwenchana" kata ku sambil membalas senyuman krystal

" ayo pulang besok sekolahkan haha" kata krystal sambil merangkul ku dan tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya

"ah nee kajja'

Myungsoo pov END

Krystal pov

Pagi hari pun tiba,waktu nya untuk pergi sekolah,seperti biasa aku pergi kesekolah bersama myungsoo, kita bersekolah di SEOUL PERFORMING ARTS HIGH SCHOOL (SOPA) ,beberapa jam kemudian pun pelajaran di mulai,aku memerhatikan myungsoo,dari tadi namja itu tidak memperhatikan guru,aku dari tadi memanggilnya namun ia menghiraukan ku, dengan rasa kesal aku menampar dia,dan dia langsung menoleh kearah ku,ternyata dari tadi,ibu guru memperhatikan kita berdua dan kita pun di hukum,kita berdua keluar kelas untuk melaksanakan hukuman, aku dan myungsoo disuruh merentangkan tangan dan diatasnya tangan kita disuruh memegang 2 buku yang tebal

"heyy!,ini gara-gara kamu, kamu kenapa melamun,bukannya merhatiin guru" kata ku kesal ,tak ada jawaban dari myungsoo,tiba-tiba myungsoo mengambil 2 buku tebal itu dari tangan ku dan dia menaruh buku itu di atas tangannya

"heyy,itu kan berat!"kataku kesal,namun tak ada jawaban juga dari myungsoo,

Aku pun membunyikan tangan ku,dan mempersiapkan tenaga untuk mengelitik myungsoo

"1,2,3" kata ku dalam hati,dan aku mengelitik myungsoo dan kita berdua saling bercanda,suasana ini yang selalu aku rasakan saat dekat dengan myungsoo,bahagia…

Bel pulang pun berbunyi,akhirnya waktunya pulang,aku dan myungsoo pulang bersama,seperti biasanya , kita selalu bermain di taman saat pulang sekolah

Krystal pov end

Myungsoo pov

Aku dan krystal duduk bersama di ayunan,aku berencana pergi untuk membelikan eskrim untuk krystal ,saat aku sudah membeli eskrim,aku berlari menuju taman,tiba-tiba hati ini sangat sakit ,aku melihat krystal sedang duduk bersama seorang mencoba berjalan menuju -tiba krystal berdiri dan meperkenalkan namja itu padaku

' hey myungsoo,kenalin ini namja chingu ku,minhyuk kenaliin ini sahabat ku"kata krystal sambil tertawa entah kenapa aku merasakan sakit,aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan saat ini,aku hanya merasa sakit yang luar biasa

"myungsoo aku pergi dulu yaa, dahh!' kata krystal

Aku hanya diam dan tersenyum,aku melihat krystal dan namja itu sedang bergadengan dan tanpa disadari aku menjatuhkan eskrim yang aku beli,dan tanpa ku sadari ada sebutir air jatuh di pipi mata.  
aku berusaha tersenyum, walaupun sakit rasanya.  
aku segera pulang dan aku tidak bisa tidur, aku selalu mempikirkan krystal,apakah dia akan baik-baik saja bersama namja itu? Apa dia sudah pulang dari kencannya itu?,ahh aku tidak bisa keluar dari kamar untuk menonton tv dan makan, tanpa kusadari sekarang sudah jam 3 kembali kekamar dan berusaha dan akhirnya aku bangun jam 6 pagi untuk berangkat biasa aku menunggu krystal ditaman untuk berangkat bareng ke sekolah,krystal pun datang menghampiri ku ditaman,entah kenapa hati ini sangat sakit melihat krystal datang datang bersama namja hanya terdiam dan berjalan bersama mereka sambil menahan betapa sakitnya rasa ini,aku berjalan di belakang mereka,mereka tetawa bersama,tersenyum bersama,mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang bahagia..,aku mengambil headset untuk mendengar lagu,aku tidak sanggup mendengar pembicaraan jam kemudia pelajaran berlalu dan sekarang waktunya jam istirahat,seperti biasa aku dan krystal selalu pergi bersama kekantin melihat krystal yang sedang duduk di taman sekolah,lalu aku menghampiri krystal,tapi langkah ku terhentikan,karena seorang namja menghampiri krystal terlebih dahulu,ya… namja itu namja yang kemarin,namja chingu krystal,yang bernama minhyuk,aku pun pergi kekantin jam pun telah nya pulang sekolah,hari ini aku pulang sendrian,  
hari ini.. aku melakukan semua hal sendirian,tidak seperti biasannya yang selalu pergi bersama berjalan melalui sebuah restoran,tiba-tiba air mata ku jatuh membasahi pipi ku,aku melihat krystal dan minhyuk sendang berciuman di restoran itu,aku berusaha menahan air mata ini tapi tidak bisa, aku mencoba melanjut perjalanan ku menuju rumah,aku memakaikan headset di telinga ku supaya aku bisa lebih tenang

–

–

–

Beberapa hari pun berlalu begitu cepat,aku menjalankan hidupku sendirian,aku hanya mengurung diri ku dirumah,tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja datang kerumah ku,aku terkejut melihat yeoja itu menangis, yeoja itu krystal,krystal adalah wanita yang kuat,dan aku tidak pernah melihat dia menangis setelah 5 tahun yang lalu, aku membawa krystal masuk kerumah,aku bertanya pada krystal apa yang terlah terjadi,dia menceritakan semuanya,aku segera lari mengambil tisu untuk yeoja itu,

"aku…. Benci melihat kamu menangis"

Myugsoo pov END

Krystal pov

Sudah 1 minggu aku tidak melihat myungsoo,dan dia tidak menelepon ku,hari ini aku berencana aku memasak makanan di rumah myungsoo,aku pergi ke supermarket untuk ,membeli bahan makanan,saat aku ingin masuk ke super market,aku melihat seorang namja dan yeoja sendang berciuman,aku…. Mengenali namja itu,namja itu minhyuk dan yeoja itu sahabat keduaku yang sudah aku anggap seperti dongsaeng ku sendiri,yeoja itu kim so hyun,aku merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam,aku menjatuhkan air mata ku dan air mata ini membasahi pipi ku,aku segera lari menuju rumah myungsoo dan megetuk pintu rumahnya,saat myungsoo membukakan pintu,aku berjongkok dan menangis,myungsoo pun membawa ku masuk kedalam rumahnya agar aku bisa lebih tenang ,aku meceritakan semua yang telah aku lihat tadi kepada myungsoo.

"aku…. Benci melihat kamu menangis,"kata myungsoo sambil memberikan ku tisu

Aku tidak menjawab apa yang dikatakan myungsoo aku hanya menangis

"hey! Aku baru tau,kalau kamu bisa nangis, cewe kaya kamu bisa nangis? Aduhh kalau kamu nangis aku harus berpikir apakah itu kamu atau bukan"

"yak!, aku juga bisa nangis kalii! Kamu juga bisa kannn!"

"tapi bukannya kamu bilang waktu itu "aku tuh ga bakal nangis,aku kan kuat,kalau aku nangis kamu boleh pukul aku!" " kata myungsoo sambil mengikuti suara ku saat masih kecil

Aku hanya tertawa dan mengingat kejadian itu " aku berkata itu pas kamu lagi nangis kan?" kata ku membalas ejekan myungsoo

"iya saat itu aku yang nangis,sekarang kamu,aku akan menepati janji ku waktu itu jadi aku akan…." kata myungsoo membuat ku takut

"hey,awas kalau kamu macam-macam"

Tiba-tiba myungsoo mengelitik aku,dan aku tertawa lagi,semuanya…. Karena myungsoo,

dia selalu ada disaat aku sedih maupun senang,hari ini kami pun tertawa bersama,seperti -tiba hp ku berdering,minhyuk nama itu muncul di hp ku,minhyuk menelepon ku untuk menemuinya di taman,aku segera turun karena ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepada ku

"krystal" kata minhyuk

"nee?"

"aku mau… kita mengakhiri hubungan kita."kata minhyuk membuat ku berusaha menahan air mata

"okk, tapi wae?"

'karena aku cinta sama orang lain"

"jadi kamu pacaran sama aku cuma main-main?"

"ne"kata minhyuk dengan polosnya,tanpa merasabersalah,

aku pun segera menampar minhyuk,

"hey! Kenapa kamu menampar akuu?! Apa yang kamu lakukann?!" kata minhyuk meneriaki ku sangat kecang,

Tiba-tiba minhyuk mengambil kayu dan batu lalu melemparkan itu padaku,tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang melindungiku,seorang namja,namja itu myungsoo,myungsoo melindungi ku dan dia terkena kayu,batu yang dilemparkan minhyuk,aku langsung membawa myungsoo ke rumah sakit,setelah beberapa jam perawat dirumah sakit,akhirnya aku boleh masuk menjengguk myungsoo,keadaan myungsoo tidak terlalu parah,tapi.. ini semua gara-gara ku,

aku benci ketika myungsoo mencoba melindungiku dan harus mengorbankan dirinya

"hey,kenapa kamu selalu kaya gitu?liat lah keadaan kamu sekarang jadi kaya begitukan!"kata ku khawatir

"hey!,sudahlah aku mau tidur",kata myungsoo membalikkan badannya agar tidak melihat ku

"gomawo.."

"apa? Kamu ngomong apa tadi? Gomawo? Ga salah denger nih?" kata myungsoo menertawakan aku

"hey! Kau nyebelin banget sih" kata ku tertawa

"sekian lama kita kenal,pas aku nolongin kamu kayanya cuma sekarang kamu ngomong gomawo"

"heyy!…." Kataku kesal

"miannn gara-gara aku, kamu jadi selalu terluka"

"aigooo…. , krystal sudah bertumbuh dewasa yah" kata myungsoo mengejek ku

"cepatlah sembuh" kataku lalu aku pergi meninggalkan myungsoo

–

–

–

Setelah beberapa hari myungsoo di rumah sakit akhirnya ia pulang kerumah,dan aku sangat senang

Krystal pov END

Author pov

Hari ini myungsoo meninggalkan rumah sakit,dan terlihat seorang yeoja sedang lari menuju kamar 254. myungsoo berada di kamar nomor 254,yeoja itu segera membuka pintu kamar nomor 254

"hey,bisa gak sih kamu bersikap kaya cewe dikit?" Tanya myungsoo pada yeoja itu

"gak bisa haha" kata yeoja itu meledek myungsoo

"aishh"

"kajja kita pergii" kata yeoja itu sambil menarik tangan ku

Myungsoo pov

Hari ini aku pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit,aku pergi bersama krystal,dia mengajak ku kesebuah tempat,tempat itu adalah tempat yang sering kita kunjungi saat kita lagi senang maupun sedih,di atap…, saat di atap seperti biasa kita hanya menatap pemandangan yang indah dan menunggu salah satu dari kita berbicara terlebih dahulu

'hey myungsoo kita bagi rahasia yuk!"

'rahasia apa?"

"yang aku omongin ini kamu jangan percaya ok , sebenarnya aku dapet beasiswa di amerika'kata krystal

"hey!,rahasia macam apa itu"kata ku dan hanya di balas dengan tawaan

"aku juga mau bagi rahasia,sebenarnya aku udah lama mencintai seseorang,yeoja itu sangat ceria dan bahagia,dia kuat,dan cantik, dia selalu menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakan ,tapi,dia suatu hari dia menangis karena seorang namja. Karena kejadian itu aku tidak mau melihat dia nangis ingin memiliki dan terus menjaga yeoja itu,tapi siapa aku?, aku tak berhak untuk hari aku berusaha ngelupain dia tapi usaha itu tidak membawakan hasil sama lucu,kuat,baik dan khas itu yang buat aku sekarang benar-benar sayang sama yeoja itu,karena yeoja itu hidup ku berubah,dulu hidupku benar-benar kesepian,karena dia aku masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. aku ingin menjaganya"kata ku sambil tertawa

"aku tau itu siapa!" kata krystal lalu menghadapkan badan ku kearahnya sehingga kita saling berhadap-hadapan, dan mata kita bertemu, krystal memasang wajah yang serius,mata kita saling berpadang cukup lama

Tiba-tiba krystal tersenyum " kau… "

Deg…

Deg….

Deg..

"kau suka suzy eonnie kann?"kata krystal sambil tertawa aku hanya tersenyum menatap krystal yang sama seperti dulu, polos,dan lucu

"kamu bisa kok kalau berusaha,lagiankan suzy eonnie sama minho oppa Cuma pacaran"kata krystal meledek ku

"heyy! Sudahlah… pulang yuk kajja" kata ku sambil merangkul krystal

"kajja…"

Myungsoo pov end

Author pov

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tak terasa,siswa dan siswi SMA SEOUL PERFORMING ARTS HIGH SCHOOL (SOPA) ,hari ini mengadakan wisuda, seorang yeoja dan namja itu sangat bahagia karena mereka memperoleh nilai tertinggi

Krystal pov

"myung soo-ah chukkahae yaaa kamu dapet ranking 1 nilai tertinggi"

"gomawo., chukkahae juga ya kamu dapet ranking 2" kata myungsoo

"heyy kenapa kamu lebih pinter dari aku sih?"

" karena kamu udah pabo dari sononya " kata myungsoo pergi meninggalkan ku

"heyyy!, kau benar-benar mau mati yaa?"kataku mengejar myungsoo

Saat acara wisuda sudah selesai aku berjalan pulang bersama myungsoo

"hey kamu kuliah dimana?" myungsoo bertanya pada ku

" aku belum tau,kamu dimana?"

"Seoul National University"

"wahh.. masuk aja kesitu,kamu kan pintar bahasa inggris" kataku kepada myungsoo

" hey!,kamu kan lebih pintar dari ku,kamu sekolah disitu juga dong"kata myungsoo

"ntar aku pikirin ya myungsoo" kata ku mengacak-acak rambut myungsoo lagi,

"heyy"

Aku pulang dengan kesenangan karena aku mendapatkan peringkat ke 2 nilai tertinggi,saat aku sudah berada dirumah,aku langsung berlari menuju komputer dan aku melihat surat beasiswa di america

Deg..

Deg,,

"yehh, aku diterimaaa"kata ku senang

Tiba-tiba hp ku berdering sms dari myungsoo

"from : myungsoo

Heyy,turun,ketemu di taman ya"

"to : myungsoo

Otw "

Aku segera turun, sekalian aku ingin membicarakan kalau aku mendapat beasiswa di america

Krystal pov end

Myungsoo pov

formulir pendaftaran untuk masuk ke Seoul National University,aku akan kasih formulir ini untuk krystal. Aku berharap aku dan krystal bisa satu university. Karena aku ingin terus bersama dan menjaga krystal lebih lama lagi.

" to: soojungie

Heyy,turun,ketemu di taman ya"

"from : soojungie"

Otw"

Aku segera turun,tapi krystal belum ada ditaman,aku duduk diayunan sambil menunggu krystal

Tiba-tiba krystal datang dan duduk di sebelah ku,keheningan menghantui kita beberapa detik

"hey,kamu inget gk? Yang pas aku kasih tau rahasia terus kamu bilang rahasia macam apa itu?,ingetkan?, nih lihat ya" kata krystal dan membuat ku binggung

Krystal mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya "nihh… aku dapet beasiswa di americaaaaa"

Kata krystal sambil menunjukan beasiswanya

Aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan sekarang,aku merasa bahagia karena krystal bahagia,tapi rasa sakit ini lebih sakit karena aku harus kehilangan krystal aku hanya diam tidak menjawab apapun

"hey,kau tidak mengucapkan apapun pada ku?" tanya krystal

"chukkahae krystal-ssi" aku memeluk kyrstal

"gomawo myungsoo" kata krystal membalas pelukan ku

Aku melepaskan pelukan itu dan segera pergi dan tak mengucapkan apapun,sudah cukup sakit yang kurasakan,semua orang yang aku cintai selalu pergi meninggalkan aku, waeeee?!  
mungkin lebih baik aku menjauh dari krystal sebelum aku merasakan sakit yang lebih mendalam

Myungsoo pov end

Krystal pov

"hey myungsoo kamu mau kemanaa?" kata ku ,dan tak ada jawaban dari myungsoo,aku sangat binggung apa yang terjadi pada myungsoo,aku pun segera pulang

–

–

Sudah 1 minggu aku belum bertemu dengan myungsoo,mungkin myungsoo sedang sakit,aku berencana makan bersama myungsoo dirumahnya,aku pergi kesebuah restoran,untuk membeli makanan,saat aku berjalan menuju restoran,aku melihat seorang namja yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya ,namja itu myungsoo

"myungsoo" aku berteriak dengan kencang tapi tak ada jawaban darinya

Aku mencoba memanggilnya lagi tapi tak ada jawaban

Aku segera pergi membeli makanan untuk dimakan bersama dirumah myungsoo,aku berjalan menuju rumah myungsoo,aku mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah myugsoo tapi tak ada jawaban

"myungsoo,ini aku krystal,bisakah kita ketemu sebentar?' aku sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu rumahnya,namun tak ada jawaban

Aku mencoba meng sms myungsoo

"to:myungsoo

Myungsoo kau dirumahkan?

Aku didepan rumah mu

Kenapa kamu menghindari aku?

Apa aku ada salah? Aku minta maaf

Besok aku sudah berangkat keamerica

Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal

Kalau kamu emang ga mau ketemu aku gpp kok

Aku taro makanan didepan pintu kamu ya

Jangan lupa di ambil

Aku pulang dulu"

Aku pun menaruh makanan itu di depan rumah myungsoo dan segera pulang karena besok aku harus terbang ke america

Krystal pov end

Myung soo pov

Maaf krystal bukannya aku gak mau ketemu kamu,tapi ini adalah salah satu cara buat aku ngelupaiin kamu

Tringg ~~~~ hp ku berdering tanda sms masuk

"from : soojungie

Myungsoo kau dirumahkan?

Aku didepan rumah mu

Kenapa kamu menghindari aku

Apa aku ada salah? Aku minta maaf

Besok aku sudah berangkat keamerica

Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal

Kalau kamu emang ga mau ketemu gpp kok

Aku taro makanan didepan pintu mu

Jangan lupa di ambil

Aku pulang dulu"

Aku tidak membalas sms itu,aku hanya bisa menangis sekarang,aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa agar krystal tidak pergi,kalau aku katakan pada krystal untuk jangan pergi itu….. terlalu egois,aku bisa merusak kebahagian krystal,aku pun keluar untuk mengambil makanan yang krystal belikan pada ku

Myungsoo pov END

Krystal pov

Hari ini waktu nya aku pergi ke america ,aku melihat sms ku,tidak ada sms masuk atau balesan dari myungsoo,aku pun mencoba mengsms myungsoo

"to;myungsoo

Bisakah kita bertemu untuk yang terakhirnya?

Aku akan datang kerumah mu sebentar

Aku sudah di depan rumahmu

Bisakah kamu keluar menemuiku?

Aku minta maaf kalau aku salah

Sekarang aku udah di airport

Bisakah kamu datang menemuiku disini?

1 jam lagi aku akan berangkat ke america

Aku tunggu kamu sampai dateng ya"

Krystal pov end

Myungsoo pov

Aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan mu krystal,aku hanya tertidur dilantai,seperti seseorang yang sekarat,ya sekarang aku sangat sekarat

Tring ~~~~ hp ku berdering tanda sms masuk

"from : soojungie

Bisakah kita bertemu untuk yang terakhirnya?

Aku akan datang kerumah mu sebentar

Aku sudah di depan rumahmu

Bisakah kamu keluar menemuiku?

Aku minta maaf kalau aku salah

Sekrang aku udh di airport

Bisakah kamu datang menemuiku disini?

1 jam lagi aku akan terbang

Aku tunggu kamu sampai dateng ya"

Aku…

Tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan,yang ada dipikiran ku hanya krystal,dan sebuah keegoisan,

Aku membaca sms krystal aku tak membalasnya,

"from :soojungie

Bisakah kamu datang menemuiku sebentar saja?

Datang untuk ku"

Krystal mengirimkan sms lagi pada ku,aku membacanya dan tiba-tiba hp ku bergetar tanda telepon masuk,krystal menelepon ku,

aku…..

harus mengucapakan sesuatu pada krystal, lalu aku segera lari menuju airport ,saat aku sudah berada di airport aku segera mencari krystal

myungsoo pov end

krysta pov

5 menit lagi aku akan naik kepesawat, aku sudah menpersiapkan diri ku untuk memasuki pesawat

"bisakah myungsoo datang untuk ku?" aku berbicara dalam hati,dan air mata ini turun membasahi pipi ku

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang menahan bahu ku,aku tidak bisa menbalikan badan ku kebelakang karena dia menahan bahuku begitu keras, aku berusaha menoleh kebelakang tiba-tiba usaha itu terhenti saat mendengarkan suara yang khas bagi ku

'krystal,"

"Myungsoo"

"kamu masih ingat tentang rahasia yang aku kasih tau kamu?,tentang seseorang yang aku cintai sejak lama,aku menyukai yeoja itu karena sifat dia yang sangat ceria dan bahagia,dia kuat,dan cantik,dia selalu menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakan, aku melihat yeoja itu bersama namja lain,kamu tau apa yang aku rasakan?,melihat yeoja itu di sakiti oleh orang yang ia cintai,kamu tau apa yang aku rasakan?,dari hari itu aku selalu ingin bersamanya dan menjaganya,tapi sekarang yeoja itu harus pergi meninggalkan ku,kamu tau apa yang aku rasakan?,sangat menyakitkan,kamu tau yeoja itu siapa?,kamu bilang itu suzy eonnie?,tapi yeoja itu,kamu krystal…,apakah kamu tau apa yang aku rasain sekarang?,krystal… saranghae."

Aku… tak tau sekarang apa yang aku rasakan,sekarang aku hanya ingin menangis aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku ,tiba-tiba namja itu membalikan badan ku dan memeluk ku

"sekarang aku udah datang untuk mu,sekarang bisakah kamu menjawab apa yang ku tanyakan tadi? Untukk… ku?"kata myungsoo

"kim myungsoo" kata ku namun tak ada jawaban dari myungsoo

" aku… harus pergi sekarang' kata ku lalu melepaskan pelukan myungsoo , aku melihat myungsoo menangis,

,aku.. menghapus air mata myungsoo dengan tangan ku sendiri " nado saranghae,aku udah jawab pertanyaan tadi untuk mu,sekarang bisa kah kamu menunggu aku? Menunggu sampai aku kembali? menunggu untuk aku"

" aku…  
Akan menunggu kamu sampai kamu kembali"

"Apakah kamu bodoh? Kenapa kamu tetap menunggu ku hingga aku kembali?, aku sudah sangat menyakitimu, aku minta maaf"

Myungsoo memeluk ku " karena aku melakukan itu semua untuk kamu"

Aku sekarang hanya bisa menangis dipelukannya yang hangat

Akuu….

Merasakan betapa bahigianya aku bisa mencintai dan dicintai oleh kau.. myungsoo

~~ END ~~

Ini ff aku yang pertama kali,jadii maaf ya kalau misalnya alurnya gak jelas gitu-,-, aku ga bisa buat ff sebenarnya~ baru kali ini berhasil(?) tapi jadinya kaya gini,maaf juga ya kalau misalnya ada typo / kata-kata yang ga enak didenger, soalnya aku ga tau lagi mau tulis apaa:D dari sekian lama mau bikin ff dan baru kali inj berhasil:D

Comment ya:)


End file.
